Etielle (Wonderful World)
Summary Etielle is a Playable Character of Wonderful World. A Rookie Knight of the Eimeru Knights. Somewhat self-assured, thoughtful, intense, misunderstanding and rushing often cause trouble, but a dedicated hard worker. Initially the daughter of a lord of a rural town who lived himself freely. However, the house is not wealthy, seeing parents who appear tired at one time, begin thinking what she can do. After that, she will raise her name as a noble family even if she names a few, and aim for a knight who wants to make her life easier. The sword's arms are immature. It takes time to develop magical power, so she can not fight at full power quickly, rough magical control, many wasteful consumption, etc. Although it is still under development, it is growing with eagerness to study. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Etielle Rose Cloverts Origin: Wonderful World Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Human, Rookie Knight, Protégé Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ice/Cold Manipulation (Can freeze the air around her at a cost of some Energy Meter. Speed varies on movement.), Fencing Mastery (Huge feat for a Knight in-training.), Sharpness Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Town level (Should scale to Chartette.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can go toe to toe with Chartette according to this calc). Lifting Strength: Unknown. At least Athletic Human (Can lift the currently unplayable Heathrod at 125kg, but it's possible he can do better.) Striking Strength: Small Town Class Durability: Small Town level (According to this calc, Chartette's swing alone should be capable of this.) Stamina: Very High (Has survived mass blood-loss, and kept fighting.) Range: Extended Melee Range with Silver Fang, farther with Finish Skills Standard Equipment: Silver Fang: As a Fencing sword, it is capable of getting colder, and as such, more powerful. Her silver Fang's strikes are as cold as ice. Despite its fencing properties, it can also slash. It is hard for the user to handle though... Intelligence: Increasingly High (As a Rookie Knight, she is constantly learning how to fight, and is improving on her Fencing.) Weaknesses: Still has a lot to learn about the art of War, while her sword is an excellent alternative to the Rapier, it is incredibly fragile, and hard to repair, getting at MAX Gauge is very risky as if the opponent blocks, they'll just get their Counter Gauge back VERY quickly, careless. Feats: As the highest of her land, she seems to know politics, and etiquette, Despite being a mere Protégé, she impressed Ryuza in battle more than once, Just by her Cold Air Gauge alone, she can do a lot of damage the higher it goes... Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Cold Magic:' Since Etielle came from a town that is surmised to be cold, she has used this ability to great affect. The stronger the cold she creates around her, the sharper her Fencing Sword; the Silver Fang is, as well as its overall power. It resets when Etielle uses Eternal Glacier, which is the result of the Cold Gauge Maxed out & Letting all that power out. *'Cold Air Gauge:' A Special Gimmick more important than/centers around the O Ability. As you Hold the O Button, Energy will slowly drain up until Bar 4/4, which is the MAX the gauge can go, is reached. It can be let go at any time. Doing this increases the freezing temperature in the air, allowing for both Finish Skills to be unlocked. Moving back raises the gauge slowly, Standing increases the gauge a little faster, and moving forward increases the gauge a lot (But leaves Etielle wide open to close range assault.). Checkpoints at specific Energy Percentages include: Lv1: 20%, Lv2: 30%, Lv3: 45%, & Max: 55% *'Chilling Aura:' Etielle's Original Ability, and the move required to raise your Cold Air Gauge. Backward, Standing, and Forward Movement all affect the Original Abilities' Properties. *'Silver Fang:' Cold Air Gauge Dependent. The higher, the more damage Etielle can do to the Counter Gauge. Elegant Touch: Etielle's Command Normal. Etielle swings her sword upward, almost like an elliptical motion. *'Silver Arrow:' Etielle thrusts her sword at a farther than normal reach, piercing the enemy with an icy strike. *'Rising Arrow:' Etielle Strikes the foe while they're in the air. *'Phalanx:' As Etielle glides with her blade, she pierces her foe, and wallbounces them. *'Tri Attack:' Etielle slashes the foe in a Triangle Pattern. *'Cool Edge:' Etielle does a quick stab that wakes up the opponent. *'Frost Heart:' Etielle does a circular kick that if it hits, freezes the opponent in an ice mass that eventually shatters. *'Accelerator Fang:' Etielle spins while slashing an opponent in the air. AIR ONLY. *'Silk Storm:' The first of Etielle's two Finish Skills. Etielle creates a Thrust of immense power that Deals immense damage. It can even deal as much damage faraway as it would head-on. *'Eternal Glacier:' Etielle's other Finish Skill. Requires a MAXED out Cold Air Gauge to use. Etielle creates a gale so cold it creates a glacier mass that freezes the opponent. it then shatters like ice. Best used close range. Stats *'Height:' 152cm *'Weight:' 45kg *'Likes:' Learning new things *'Hates:' People Without Motivation *'Values:' Family Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Wonderful World Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Knights Category:Sword Users Category:Ice Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 7 Category:Playable Characters